zendayafandomcom-20200213-history
Girlfriend
Girlfriend 'is a remixed-girl version of Justin Bieber's "Boyfriend". Zendaya created the song and performed it at her Sweet 16, as well as one of her Swag It Out Tour concerts. Some of the lyrics are incorrect (especially words in bold). There currently isn't a ''good quality video in which she sings the whole song. Lyrics If I was your girlfriend, I'd never let you go I could be that anything You never had before Baby, take a chance 'Cause you'll never ever ever know I got love in my heartThat I really want to show Swag, Swag, Swag On you You know I'm kind of busy But I'll make time for you '''I don't know about you, But I know about me Say hello to falsetto in three...two...swag I'd like to be Everything you want Hey, boy Let me talk to you If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go Keep you in my arms, boy You'll never be alone I could be your fave girl Talking on the phone If I was your girlfriend I'll never let you go Never let you go Tell me what you like Yeah, tell me what you don't I could be your wonder woman Turn your heart into gold I don't ever wanna fight But I'll fight for your love Swag it out together Then we'll never get enough (Hey!) Boyfriend, boyfriend You could be my boyfriend You could be my boyfriend Until the-the-the world ends Got high standards But your needs are perfect Voice going crazy Something like a whirlwind I'd like to be Everything you want Hey, boy Let me talk to you If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go Keep you in my arms, boy You'll never be alone And I will be your baby Just call me on the phone If I was your girlfriend I'll never let you go Never let you go So give me a chance 'Cause you're all I need, boy Special place in my heart Where you mean more than a best friend Just give me your hand I'll never leave you boy I just want to love and treat you right Hey.... If I was your girlfriend Never let you go Keep you in my arms, boy You'll never be alone And I will be your baby Just call me on the phone If I was your girlfriend I'll never let you go Never let you go Na, na, na Na, na, na Na, na, na Yeah, boy Na, na, na Na, na, na Eh If I was your girlfriend Na, na, na Na, na, na Na, na, na Mmm-hmm Na, na, na Na, na, na Eh If I was your girlfriend Na, na, na Na, na, na Na, na, na Yeah, boy Na, na, na Na, na, na Eh If I was your girlfriend Na, na, na Na, na, na Na, na, na Mmm-hmm Na, na, na Na, na, na Eh If I was your girlfriend If I was your girlfriend Never let you go Keep you in my arms, boy You'll never be alone And I will be your baby Just call me on the phone If I was your girlfriend Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Covers Category:Unofficial Songs Category:Zendaya Category:Zendaya Media